


Is This a Thing Now?

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Seth, Kate and Richie find themselves in the middle of another dangerous encounter with culebras. Running around with virgin Kate hasn't been easy, so maybe there's something that needs to be done about it.





	Is This a Thing Now?

Seth was mesmerized by the way she smiled, a twinkle of innocence to her eyes even after all those standoffs, midnight runs and adrenaline-fueled getaways. There were still scraps of the old Kate in there and goddamn did he love it when she allowed him to get a glimpse. Her face, glowing red from the buzzing neon sign on the window of the desert roadside diner made her features angelic and dangerously tempting. 

The place was desolate aside from the restaurant staff and a middle-aged waitress coming by every fifteen minutes to check on them. Seth realized he hadn’t been paying attention to Richard’s blabbering but he figured he must have said something stupid for Kate to be bending over in laughter like she was. After a while, her pink lips returned to the straw of her thick chocolate malt. Green eyes flicking toward him as she sucked on the sweet concoction.

She swallowed, licking her lips. “Wichita was infinitely better than Falls City. Tell him, Seth.” Her eyebrows raised, anticipating his response and hoping it would be favorable.

His mouth opened but he stumbled on his answer, he really had no idea what they’d been talking about. What part of it had been better? The stay? The heist? The getaway? And did it really matter?

He nodded. “She’s right.”

Kate grinned, self-congratulatory like she’d won a bet. She loved poking fun at the Geckos, especially when she’d get one to take her side instead of each other’s. They all knew it was all in good fun, no hard feelings.

“Of course he’s gonna agree with you.” Richie muttered, like it was common knowledge that Seth had a soft spot for her. 

The older Gecko cleared his throat, seemingly uneasy by the comment but Kate only smiled, going back to her milkshake and pretending like her heart hadn’t skipped a beat as a response to Richie’s comment.

Moments later, the door to the establishment opened. A cold rush of wind whistling its way inside and making the entryway bell chime more than necessary. Conditions outside were getting worse, no snow yet but the freezing temperatures warned of impending roadway icing.

Heavy boots covered in squishy mud approached their booth. 

“Well, if it isn’t the infamous Gecko brothers.” The tall, dark man pursed his lips. “And their pretty little companion.” He seemed captivated by Kate from the get-go. “What’s your name darling?”

Seth put up his hand, giving her a look of non-compliance. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked.

The man smiled and took off his hat. “Just a traveller stopping for a bite.” A second pair of eyelids closed horizontally over his glowing eerie eyes. A hissing sound accompanied his words, “There’s a famine out there, you know? And word on the street is that you are to thank for that.” He remarked sarcastically.

“Boo-fucking-hoo.” Seth said, his hand reaching for the pistol strapped to his holster. He noticed his golden eyes fixated on Kate. “Hey, hey.” He poked his arm with his gun. “Asshole. You don’t talk to her. You don’t even fucking look at her, you understand me?” 

He laughed, deep and threatening. “It’s the 21st century, Mr. Gecko. Why don’t you let the little lady speak for herself?”

Kate rolled her eyes, straightening herself up in her seat but maintaining a poised demeanor. 

“Seth, why are we wasting our time with this dick?” Richie’s fangs protruded just enough to make them visible, his eyes glistening golden.

“You really gonna let a brother go hungry?” The man asked him, identifying his own kind.

Richie snarled. “I only have one brother, and he’s sitting at this table, asshole.” He glanced at Seth, “Let’s take care of this piece of shit and get the hell out of here.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” Hissing rose from behind the counter, the few employees who were there all revealing their sharp fangs. Their faces contorted into those of the undead, blotched lizard skin taking a hold of their features.

Kate’s hand inched closer to her back, touching the grip of the gun that was stuck to the waistband of her jeans. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” She muttered.

“She does speak.” The man said, his hand reaching for her face. She flinched, pulling away. Seth and Richie quickly pulled out their guns, rising from their seats. He laughed. “We don’t want any trouble. Just give us the girl.”

The Geckos and Kate had played a similar game before, they knew how to get themselves out of practically any situation. But this was by all accounts and purposes a real fuck up on their part. They’d never been careless enough to walk into another culebra infested establishment since the Twister.

“Come on darling.” The man focused on her again. “I can smell your fragrant little cunt for miles. Like pure, raw nectar seeping from a flower.” Pitchfork tongue licked his lips.

Seth’s hand trembled in anger as he pointed the gun to his head, his blood boiling. 

“Fuck off.” Kate replied, her dagger eyes burning into him.

His cackling was derisive and relentless as he continued to speak. “You’re a feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

“I prefer the term _deadly_.” She snapped back.

Richie was busy tallying the culebras behind the counter, taking into account the possibility of others coming out of hiding. Seth alternated his glances between Kate and the bloodsuckers that surrounded them. He looked at Richie once, a flicker of the eyes that conveyed so much more than anyone could’ve possibly imagined.

“Hey, Kate.” Seth’s voice was low. “Sorry, Princess but I’ve actually changed my mind.”

She furrowed her brow. “About what?”

“Falls City was better.”

Kate smiled, understanding what he meant. Her hand moved swiftly to dislodge the gun she was carrying, in one instant pulling the trigger and releasing the first shot. The bullet penetrated the waitress’s forehead, acting as a distraction that caused the place to erupt in chaos.

Richie jumped over the table like a wild animal, attaching himself to the man’s back like a rabid monkey, using him as a shield as the other culebras came in for the attack. Bullets began raining all around. 

Richie got knocked off soon after, slithering his way around, enemies falling one by one. Seth’s unwavering concentration remained unperturbed as he rolled over on the booth, tipping over a table to take cover. Shot after clean shot hitting its targets. The splatter of blood making puddles on the tile floor. 

The attack lasted less than five minutes but when everything was done, the massacre painted a different scene. Broken light bulbs and lifeless bodies were scattered like leaflets all over the ground, the smell of gun powder permeating the air, like a battle scene of epic proportions had taken place.

“Kate!” Seth’s wretched voice called for her amidst the wreckage and smoke. Their ears still ringing from the incessant firing. “Kate!” 

“Seth.” She murmured, coming out of the shadows with the man holding a knife to her throat.

He grinned, specks of blood splattered on his face. His human features emerging from behind the culebra skin. “Looks like I get the girl after all, Mr.—”

The sound of a single gunshot rendered Kate deaf for what seemed like endless minutes. Richie had gotten so close, she felt the heat of the barrel spread over the side of her face as she fell to the ground. 

Seth was cradling her on the floor when she came to, his hands cupping her face. “You’re okay, Princess. You’re fine.” He hugged her.

Kate blinked a couple times, pulling herself up with his help. Still dazed. He was happy to see that she was unharmed, aside from a few scratches and a slight limp. The goofy smile on his face lasted a brief second before it got wiped away by the strike of her fist.

“Fuck!” He cried out, wiping away at his bleeding lip.

Richie looked at them, lights flickering overhead, a different kind of horror scene unfolding in front of him. “To be fair, you did deserve that.” He said. 

Although he had understood that Seth had meant their first job at Falls City, Kate had been oblivious to that small detail and that warranted anger.

Seth’s eyes remained on Kate but she couldn’t even bring herself to look at him at that moment. 

“I need a smoke and a drink.” Richie said, “I’ll meet up with you two in the morning.” As far as he was concerned, he’d already done his part. 

It was now Seth’s turn to step up to the plate.

* * *

Seth’s lower lip was still pounding, a bit swollen from the punch but no longer bleeding. He paced back and forth with hands on his hips. The quiet motel room witnessing his slow spiral. “It was all part of the plan.”

“Bullshit! You said Falls City and I don’t know what the fuck that was but it was not the fucking Falls City I know! ” Kate yelled back. “You played me like a chess piece, asshole. I was nothing more than a pawn to you.”

“If it makes you feel better, you’re more of a queen than a pawn.” He smiled.

She grimaced, fuming. “Fuck you, Seth. Being cute is not going to help you right now.” 

Her icy stare and stern expression made it clear that she was not about to back down and she crossed her arms in an off-putting manner. If there was one thing about Kate, it was that she could be just as stubborn as Seth when she wanted to be. And this time, her reaction was more than justified. Seth felt like he was going to hurl, remembering how close she’d been to danger. It wasn’t his intention for things to get that complicated but he knew that Richie would pull through. He just knew.

“You really think I was gonna let that sick fuck do anything to you?” He growled, feet moving in her direction. 

Kate stood her ground, unintimidated by his proximity. “If it hadn’t been for Richie—”

“Once again, I come up with the damn plan and Richie is the only one who gets a thank you for it.” He huffed. “Un-fucking-believable.”

She rolled her eyes. “What are you expecting from me, Seth?”

“I don’t know, Kate.” He really didn’t, he’d stopped expecting. Stopped hoping. “This is the third time in two weeks that you accidentally lure one of those assholes to wherever we are.”

He regretted saying it as soon as he’d finished. 

Her eyebrows crinkled, eyes widening in surprise. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, stomach tightening and muscles going rigid with tension. Her white tank top rising higher over her midriff, as she threw her hands up in the air. 

She was trying to find actual words but all she could think of were curses, so she stayed quiet for a few moments, gathering her breath. “So I’m a liability now. This is all my fault?”

“That’s not what I said.”

Her voice was deeper, lacking sweetness. “Well, that’s what it sounded like.”

Seth attempted to get closer to her but she pushed him away. “Hey.” He said, trying to reach for her. “Kate. Come on.”

She shoved him away again, trying to get past him, to escape the situation and leave things unresolved. He’d had enough of her outburst, one hand fastened around her waist, pulling her back in. His force so strong that she landed on the edge of the bed. It hadn’t been his intention to be aggressive, it really hadn’t. One more time, he tried to talk some sense into her. 

“Listen. I didn’t mean hurt you. That is never my intention when it comes to you.” 

Kate wasn’t listening. “If you think my virginity is such a problem then why don’t you do something about it?”

Seth was taken aback. His brown eyes wild with confusion, a derailed heartbeat making him sweaty.

“Is it because you’re afraid you can’t be gentle with sweet and pure little Kate?” She pulled him by the collar, the weight of his body falling helplessly on top of her. “I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes, Seth. Don’t play dumb with me now.”

Her lips were so close he could smell the strawberry flavor of her chapstick. His cock was quickly stiffening, becoming achy with need. Her simple words lacked detail but they had a powerful effect on him. 

She hooked her legs around him, pulling him into her. “Just because I haven’t been with a man doesn’t mean I’m a prude. There are other methods of getting off, you know?” She kissed him then, teeth teasingly pulling on his lower lip, eliciting pain and drawing a tinge of blood from where she’d hit him. She almost felt sorry for punching him earlier.

He was so fired up his arms were shaking as he hoisted himself up, hovering over her small frame. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, Kate.”

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Her question was a soft purr enveloped in defiance. “Do it, Seth. I want you to show me what it’s like.”

His breathing intensified, his heart pounding in his chest and eyes hooded with ravenous need as he pressed into her covered center. His hips moved into her with need, increasing the friction between them. Kate’s eyes became heavy, dreamy gazes burying into him as her hands moved over his neck and her fingers raked his hair. 

Seth had been picturing that moment for countless months now, imagining what it would be like to have her like that. A low growl reverberated over her chest, his facial hair brushing over her skin as his lips kissed the valley between her breasts. 

She looked like an angel, fair skin and flushed lips contorting in response to his touches. And he didn’t think twice to continue. His hands moved desperately over her body, a yearning he’d had for quite some time finally being fulfilled. He pulled her shirt down enough to uncover her perky tits, immediately taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it with great zeal. 

Kate moaned, lifting up her chest and bringing her hand between her legs to pleasure herself. 

He smiled, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Placing his hand on her leg, he began massaging her inner thighs, slowly making his way to her pulsating center. After minutes panting and lifting her hips to greet his stirring hand, she pleaded with him.

“I want to.” She paused, moaning. “Please, Seth. Please, fuck me.”

He felt his whole body tremble. His cock pulsating, anxious to be buried in her heat. He pulled her jeans off and stripped off her shirt, peeling everything off of her until she was completely naked. Kate stared at him, biting down on her lip as he undressed in front of her. He jerked his cock off a couple times before securing a condom over it. 

Her urgent need had her slit dripping with anticipation. Her fingers ran over it, opening it up for him as he prepared to slip inside. Seth started off slow, pushing in the tip of his large cock gently enough to stretch out her opening. Kate’s mewling cries a mixture of pain and pleasure that until then seemed incomprehensible. He talked her through it, kissing her softly and whispering in her ear. 

Inch by inch he entered her, until he completely filled her up. The joyful minutes trailed on, Kate’s whimpers filling the air around them. 

Seth was sweet to her, loving the way in which she adjusted to his size and enjoying the tightness of her walls around him. 

“You feel amazing.” He assured her, slipping in and out of her at a more hurried pace. 

Kate smiled. “So do you.”

When he felt like she was ready, he turned her on her side. Cradling her from behind as he lifted up her thigh and buried himself inside her again. She was wet and warm, pushing back against his cock with enough force to make him want to come. He kissed her neck, one hand sliding down her bellybutton, wedging itself between her thighs to play with her clit. 

Her mouth parted, pants increasing in rate as her body became dangerously heated. Seth wanted to give her this, he wanted her first sexual experience to be unforgettable, he selfishly wanted to be the first man to make her come. 

“Oh. My. God.” Kate cried, her cheeks feeling a rush of heat and her body erupting when he put her over the edge. The sound of her ragged breathing and pounding heart the only thing she heard for a few moments as she got overtaken by the gratifying rush of her orgasm.

His fingertips traced her bends, the motion of his body like a sinful rhythmic dance that brought him closer and closer to his release.

Seth moaned, feeling his build up reach a point of no return. In a few seconds his body and mind went numb with elation as he allowed himself to succumb to the greatest relief he’d ever experienced in his life.

* * *

Richie hadn’t come home yet, they’d had enough time to get out of the compromising situation they’d been wrapped up in all night. Kate, as it turned out, wanted to try it a couple more times after the first, just for good measure. 

They’d gone down to the motel’s diner for breakfast. Two cups of coffee sat before them as the waitress took their order and left. 

“Is this a thing now?” Seth said, like some type of stupid high school boy trying to ask out the girl of his dreams.

Kate grinned. “Do you want it to be a thing?” She poured some creamer and a packet of sugar into her cup.

He could’ve lied, said something to make him sound like an asshole—as usual. But instead, he decided to be frank with her. “I do, actually.”

There was a slight pause, a little unnerving for him as he awaited her reply.

“Then, yes. It’s a thing now.” She laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded, smiling at her, lost in the green of her eyes and the sweet smile on her face. He wasn’t sure what kind of power Kate had over him now but something about her had changed. There was an aura of lustful longing that seemed to follow her wherever she went and it made him feel vulnerable and helpless but also incredibly attached. 

Regardless, there was nothing he regretted about the way things had turned out, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t been hoping for that moment from the day he got her back. 

Seth knew that the line he and Kate had crossed that night was the beginning of his unraveling and he welcomed it, no matter the consequences.


End file.
